


Get to Work

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is day three of kinktober: Public!





	Get to Work

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com

You sighed out as you rummaged through paperwork, sorting through it before the shrill sound of the office phone went off. You rolled your eyes before you reached down and picked it up before answering, “Hi, this is Mr.Blankenship’s office. How may I help you?”

 

You leaned back in your seat, listening to the customer before you paused seeing the door to your office open, revealing your boyfriend Jerry. You raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was coming in while you were working before you spoke into the phone. “Um- Ma’am, I’m sorry, but I need to put you on hold for a quick moment.”

 

He strode in as you put them on hold, a smug grin on his face as he set his hand down onto the desk and leaned down. “And how is my lovely lady doing on this fine day?”

 

You paused, glancing down at the phone and desk with scattered paperwork on it before you frowned. “Um- good, I guess… Can I ask why you’re here?”

 

Jerry faltered, giving you a small smile. “Well my manager let me have the rest of the day off so I thought we could both go out and get some lunch together.”

 

You sighed out, running a hand through your hair, “Jerry, you know I can’t do that. Blankenship makes me stay later if I don’t finish everything.”

 

A frown crossed your lover's face as he huffed and crossed his arms. “Well then what am I supposed to do? You’re always exhausted after work and I feel like I hardly ever get to see you.”

 

You groaned out, pinching the bridge of your nose. “I guess you could stay here in the office with me.” You watched his face light up with excitement before you quickly cut in, “only if you’re quiet and let me work on all of this.”

 

Jerry nodded his head in agreement, pinching his fingers and moving them over his mouth so that he was ‘zipping his lips’ before he came around the desk and sat down on the floor. You eyed him a moment, unsure if this was really a good idea or not before you picked up the phone and took the client off of hold.

 

You sighed out, listening to them speak, feeling extremely bored as they talked and talked and talked before you tensed up and looked down to see Jerry was gently running his hands over your thigh, fingers moving beneath the hem of your dress. You shot him a look, moving your hand to swat at his before he grabbed it and pressed his lips against it.

 

You rolled your eyes and listened to the client, typing some of their information down as you set them up for an appointment before you were able to hang up, glaring down at him while you whisper yelled. “Jerry, what are you thinking?! I-I’m at work and someone could walk in the office at any moment!”

 

Jerry smirked, leaning up to peck your cheek. “Shhh… I promise we won’t get caught.” Before you could say anything he moved his hand up your dress thumb rubbing against your slit, rubbing through your panties. You shuddered, fingers gripping onto the side of your chair as he smiled smugly feeling a bit of moisture through the fabric. “God, are you already getting wet?”

 

You frowned down at him, about to open your mouth in protest before you groaned out feeling his thumb rub up against your clit. “J-Just don’t get us caught.”

 

You turned towards the desk, starting to work on some of the files in front of you as you felt him move beneath the desk, pushing your dress up to your hips. You shivered a bit as he continued to rub you through your clothes, hips unconsciously grinding up against his fingers before you felt his thumb hook beneath the hem of your panties and pull them down your legs. The feeling of cool air hitting your wet cunt made a tremor move through you, libido flaring up before you tensed feeling his warm breath against you.

 

Jerry’s lips brushed against your thighs teasingly, leaving small kisses here and there as he made his way towards your core. You squirmed in your seat, biting down onto your bottom lip when you felt his tongue poke out and run over your slit, flicking out at your clit.

 

“God fucking dammit, Jerry…” You groaned out, face flushed as you nervously looked around the barren office, praying nobody would walk in. Your hips gyrated as he plunged his tongue into you, groaning out as he tasted your arousal.

 

“Mmmm… You taste great…” Your hands started to shake as you tried typing, hardly able to concentrate as he practically devoured you.

 

You closed your eyes shut as you felt yourself pulsating, nerves feeling as though they were like a livewire before you laid your head back against the head of the chair and closed your eyes. A groan escaped your lips and Jerry chuckled out against your pussy, his thumb moving to circle your clit. You quickly slapped your hand over your mouth, terrified of moaning out wantonly again in your workplace as you found yourself starting to grind your cunt again his face.

 

Jerry’s thumb on you clit quickened, making small fast circles around the engorged bud, able to feel your walls clenching as he fucked you with his tongue. He continued, his free hand gripping your thigh so tight you were sure that you would bruise before you moaned out against your palm feeling yourself go over the edge. You slumped back, vision going white as you practically saw stars while you panted out, trying to get over your orgasmic high.

 

Once you were able to you glanced down to see a very smug Jerry grin up at you from beneath the desk, licking his lips. “And to think you didn’t seem so excited when I first came in here…”


End file.
